Gatos
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Sougo es un gato posesivo que adora a su dueña Mitsuba, ama cuidarla y protegerla de aquel intento de humano, que no dejaba de acosarla con sus manos y su olor a tabaco, su única misión era fastidiar a Hijikata, su vida estaba bien hasta que cierto día apareció una pequeña gatita que no esperaba, Kagura había llegado y no se iría sin dar pelea. ACTUALIZADO-CAPITULO- 4 LÍOS DE GATOS
1. Gato Sádico

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aclaraciones:

Universo Alterno

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Este fic es para mi querida Cristy ~~ **Shiawase** Day~~ :) por su próximo cumpleaños, de quiero mucho loquilla tnt eres como mi hermana pérdida :) gracias de todo corazón , deseo que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y las sorpresas ;) apenas comienza.

* * *

 **Summary** : Sougo es un gato posesivo que adora a su dueña Mitsuba, ama cuidarla y protegerla de aquel intento de humano, que no dejaba de acosarla con sus manos y su olor a tabaco, su única misión era fastidiar a Hijikata, su vida estaba bien hasta que cierto día apareció una pequeña gatita que no esperaba, Kagura había llegado y no se iría sin dejar huella.

* * *

 **Gatos**

por frany

Capítulo 1.-Gato Sádico.

...

La vida para Sougo es bastante fácil, solo se basa en tres cosas, dormir, comer y amar, la primera dos le resulta bastante fácil pero la tercera se ha vuelto tan difícil en los últimos meses.

Desde que ese hombre apareció, Sougo lo odio, sobre todo su olor a tabaco que desprendía, el pequeño gato de año y medio de color castaño no duda en hacerle maldad cada vez que Tōshirō Hijikata aparece en la puerta de su ama Mitsuba, Sougo odia a Toushi desde el momento en que su mirada se encontraron, al tal grado que ha intentado por todos los medios que se largara de su casa.

Al principio intento ser bastante territorial y demostrar que esa casa le pertenecía, sobre todo aquella mujer de ojos castaño, había rasguñado, mordido y orinado varias veces al pobre Hijikata, incluso le gruñía —pese a que era solo un gato— Tōshirō notaba los celoso y posesivo que era con su adorable Mitsuba, el vice comandante demonios no veía la hora de deshacerse de aquel animal.

No es que no le gustarán los animales, pero Sougo era la excepción, empezado que no dejaba acercarse a su novia, cualquier intento de acercamiento, terminaba con Sougo en medio, saboteando cualquier movimiento y aquello lo cabreaba.

—Te lo digo Mitsuba, Sougo me odia— Mitsuba sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Sougo y este como buen gatito fingía no romper ningún plato, tanto ella como Toushi estaba en medio de la cocina.

—Que tonterías dices, Toushi, quizá al principio fue algo malcriado, pero ahora te quiere, ¿verdad Sougo?—la mujer lo miro a los ojos y Sougo simplemente asistió con un maullido suave y tierno, pero Hijikata sabía que fingía, nada más en ver cómo le mostraba sus colmillos cada vez que Mitsuba no lo veía.

—Mitsuba—intento debatir, más la joven no cedió, volteo su rostro y lo miro directo a sus ojos azules.

—Hijikata-san—empezó— ¿tú no estarás...—empezó a reír— celoso de Sougo?—el gato lo miro con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Celoso? ¡¿Yo?! Claro que no, ¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de un gato?—su amada novia comenzó a reír nuevamente, la joven Okita dejo a Sougo en el piso, miro a su novio y lo abrazo por el cuello, acción que hizo sonroja al vice comandantes demonio.

Mitsuba lo miraba con mucho amor y ternura, le acaricio la punta de su nariz con la suya, sin previo aviso lo beso, el hombre de ojos azules se dejó llevar, correspondió aquel gestos hasta profundizarlo, sus manos rápidamente viajaron por todo el cuerpo de Mitsuba, la deseaba, quería hacerle el amor, tenía varias semanas sin poder tocarla, por culpa de ese gato que la cuidaba peor que el otro mocoso.

Sin embargo todo deseo quedo frustrado cuando escucharon un horrible ruido, ambos separaron para ver como un vaso caí directo al piso , aún costado donde antes se encontraba aquel vaso , yacía Sougo sentadito,moviendo la cola y con rostro inocente, sin olvidar que el maletín de Toushi estaba bañado de orín de gato.

— ¡Sougo que hiciste! —regaño su ama, este puso ojos inocente y dejo salir un maullido lastimoso, aquello hizo que Mitsuba suavizara su rostro. — lo lamento Toushi—musito su novia.

El pequeño gato de ojos rojos lo mira con una inocencia que Hijikata sabia que mentía, casi podía sentir como ese gato se reía de aquello.

Una venita empezó a palpitar en su rostro,Toushi sabía que ese gato lo había hecho aproposito.

Tōshirō Hijikata necesitaba una solución, y la necesitaba ya, en el instante en que Sougo orino nuevamente su maletín.

 ** _continuará.._**

* * *

 _ **Nota finales :** Al ser corto el capítulo xD mañana hay una segunda actualización :)_

 ** _Como dije antes :) felicidades Cris ,espero que te gusté._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer :)_**

 ** _nos leemos,con cariño frany_**

 ** _05-02-2018_**


	2. Kagura

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aclaraciones:

Universo Alterno

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Este fic es para mi querida Cristy ~~ **Shiawase Day~** ~ :) **olvide decir que esto era tu regalo de navidad** xDD, de quiero mucho loquilla tnt eres como mi hermana pérdida :) gracias de todo corazón , deseo que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y las sorpresas ;) apenas comienza.

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron: **melgamonster ,MusumeAnon ,DeWae ,Shiawase Day**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.-Kagura.**

Resulta que la solución estaba ante sus ojos, pero no lo vio hasta que la pequeña gatita blanca con manchas rojas apareció en su vida, se la había dejado a su cuidado uno de sus viejos amigos, al principio se negó pero no contaba que Sakata Gintoki no aceptaría un No por respuesta, estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso en revelar su más vergonzoso secreto a Mitsuba sino aceptaba.

—Es dosis— le comento Gintoki una vez en su casa, sin embargo la gatita se veía bastante molesta, a Hijikata no le pasó desapercibido aquella mancha que tenía en su cabeza de color bermellón, que le daba un aire de ternura e inocencia, parecía calmada, no fue hasta que Gintoki dijo que se iba, cuando la gata saco su verdadera personalidad y un grito se escuchó por toda la habitación, Sakata Gintoki poseía un nuevo rasguño cerca de su mejilla.

.

.

Ahí está la pequeña gatita mirándolo con superioridad en su suave cojín rosa, sus ojos azules lo miraba con altanería, era pequeña de color blanco pero con una mancha de color bermellón arriba de su cabeza, en su cuello relucía un hermoso collar rojo, con una pequeña placa gravada que decía "Kagura, la reina de Kabuki", a Hijikata le pareció que esa gata era demasiado altanera y mimada, aquellos ojos le recordaba a cierto gato que estaba jodiendo su vida.

Tal vez era mala idea cuidarla.

— Dale sukonbu de vez en cuando, al igual que un gigante filete de cerdo bien cocido, ella debe comer solo 3 veces al día no más, aunque te chille no le debes dar más comida o se pondrá gorda y el veterinario me volverá a regañar— en tan solo recordar como aquel veterinario le dijo monstruo cuando llevo a Kagura siendo una bolita que apenas y podía caminar.

Tōshirō por su lado, solo miraba aquella gata con fastidio y sobre todo a su viejo rival—amigo.

—No sé por qué lo dices, si solo te vas por tres semanas ¿no?— sin embargo Gintoki empezó a tararear el opening de Doraemon, le había ocultado que se iba por mes y medio.

—Kagura— el hombre de 25 años se inclinó para acaricia a Kagura, pero esta le saco los colmillo— ¡Hey! ¿Sigues molesta?— la gatita simplemente se giró y le dio la espalda mientras lamia su patita, Gintoki le acaricio la cabeza pero Kagura seguía indignada por todo aquello.

—Kagura sabes que puedo llevarte —empezó Gintoki, la gatita dejo escapar un "Jum" como si fuera una persona, Toushi solo veía aquel drama familiar que su amigo y su gata estaba dando, le dio pena ajena—Kagura-chan

—Jum— volvió a resoplar la gata aun dándole la espalda a Gintoki.

—Por favor Kagura entiende, no me iré por mucho tiempo, además te traer mucha comida— en solo escuchar aquello, la gatita movió sus orejas, miro levemente de reojo a su Padre, la gatita de casi nueve meses— ¿Qué dices?

La gata solo le mostro más sus colmillo.

—Esto es tan incómodo— expreso Toushi con pesadez, Gintoki simplemente suspiro, se levantó y miro a su amigo con flequillo en forma de v.

—Bueno Mayora te dejo a mi pequeña niña, más te vale que la cuides mucho, no quiero que dejes que ningún gato pulgosos se le acerque o peor aún— los ojos de Gintoki brillaron rojos como el fuego— no dejes que ningún gato intente profanarla, el veterinario dijo que no tardaría en entra en celos.

— ¿En celos? – Hijikata lo miro sin entender bien, no sabía nada de gatos y Sougo parecía asexual, parecía que no le atraía las gatas, hasta sospechaba que era gay.

—Kagura es una gata adulta— mención el hombre de cabellos blanco sacado un pañuelo de quien sabe y limpiado las inexistentes lágrimas de su rostro— aunque el veterinario diga eso, ella sigue siendo mi bebé, pero esos instintos animales le hacen querer pecar.

— ¿Pecar?

— ¡El pecado está latente!— exclamo el hombre indignado— Si llega a ponerse rara o más cariñosa de lo acostumbrado ,debes llevarla al doctor para que la inyecte y pare esos deseos pecaminosos, después tendrás que ponerle un pañal por si algún gato pulgoso intenta pasarse de listo.

—No sabía que tenías complejo de padre con tú gata.

—¡No es cualquiera gata!—Gruño el hombre del permanente— es mi Kagura y por tal debes cuidarla como si fuers tu propia hija.

—Ni que fuera mi mayonesa.

Gintoki lo ignoro ,nuevamente se acerco a su amada hija gatuna, Kagura parecia algo lastimada.

—Kagura-chan—musito nuevamente Gintoki—Cuídate mucho, debes hacerle caso al tío Toushi, no seas mala con él ¿sí? —Gin le guiño un ojo antes de acariciar nuevamente su cabeza, sin embargo en esta ocasión ella no parecía arisca, sino más bien triste, soltó varios gemidos.

—Miua—chillo, poniendo sus ojitos triste.

—Lo se mi niña,no tardaré ,te lo prometo ,te traeré muchas comida ,asi que pórtate bien.

Un "miau" soltó cuando Gintoki le dio un beso en su cabecita.

Y así se quedó la pequeña gatita con ojos lagrimosos, soltado varios maullidos mientras Gintoki se despedía con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Gintoki se fue, fue el final para la tranquilidad de esa casa, la gatita comenzó a chillar por su amo.

Toushi compareciendo por aquella gata,la tomo en sus brazos pero Kagura no quería,se movia y en un intento desesperado de librarse de esa manos ,lo mordió.

—¡Maldita gata!— el pobre mayora se quejo, mientras Kagura le sacaba las garras y colmillos, para luego salir corriendo a los muebles.

Escucho como varios traste se caía por toda su cocina, el hombre del flequillo saco un cigarrillo,lo prendio ,le dio una calada para calmar sus nervios, dejo salir el humo de sus pulmones,miro cono su casa en un dos por tres quedaba relucida a nada.

Sabia que no debía aceptar , sabia que Gintoki mentía al decir que era dosis,Hijikata simplemente suspiro , en que lió de había metido.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Nota finales :No es nada seguro pero posiblemente el fin de semana actualice :) gracias por leer**_

 ** _Como dije antes :) felicidades Cris ,espero que te gusté._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer :)_**

 ** _nos leemos,con cariño frany_**

06-02-1018


	3. Tsundere…

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Universo Alterno

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

 **Cursiva, en negritas " sera lo que piense o diga los gatos.**

 **Ojo:** hay palabras que **kagura dirá que esta** **mal escrita** , eso es porque kagura es una gatita joven y no tiene muy desarrollado su vocabulario.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron, este capitulo esta dedicado a usted :)

 **melgamonster ,MusumeAnon , Shiawase Day,** **karunebulous ,hitorikitefa8,grekamuse98,Liraz Nightray ,Ebano Wigram,Gabyru07 ,tamago to gohan-aru ,Jennpinky**

* * *

Una vez que Gintoki se fue, fue el final para la tranquilidad de esa casa, la gatita comenzó a chillar por su amo.

Toushi compareciendo por aquella gata, la tomo en sus brazos pero Kagura no quería, se movía y en un intento desesperado de librarse de esas manos, lo mordió.

— ¡Maldita gata!— el pobre mayora se quejó, mientras Kagura le sacaba las garras y colmillos, para luego salir corriendo a los muebles.

Escucho como varios traste se caía por toda su cocina, el hombre del flequillo saco un cigarrillo, lo prendió, le dio una calada para calmar sus nervios, dejo salir el humo de sus pulmones, miro cono su casa en un dos por tres quedaba relucida a nada.

Sabía que no debía aceptar, sabía que Gintoki mentía al decir que era dosis, Hijikata simplemente suspiro, en que lio de había metido..

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 .- Tsundere…**

 **por frany**

* * *

Tōshirō Hijikata quería morir, tan solo había pasado cinco horas desde que Kagura había llegado a su casa y todo era un caos, salió corriendo por todos lados haciendo caer varios objetos de valor, no solo eso, había rasgado sus muebles, sillas y su mesa de madera, sin mencionar que orino y defeco bajo la mesa (que él tuvo que limpiar) apenas podía con Sougo como para que Kagura hiciera más miserable su vida.

—Estúpido Gintoki, espero que te de diarrea —dijo Hijikata limpiado aquel paquete de excremento. — y tú maldita gata, si vuelves a defecar aquí, te obligare a que hagas Seppuku—la gata movió su cola, sentada en su cojín rosa mirando al pobre insecto con quien su dueño le había dejado.

" _ **Patético"**_

Para la hora de la comida, Kagura se negó a comer (cosa rara en ella) pero desconfiaba de su nuevo cuidador, que tal si aquel sujeto con olor a mayonesa la intenta matar (aunque ganas no le faltaba) con aquella comida, se veía rara, no como su papi le daba, era más, hoy era noche de filete y Hijikata no tenía intención de darle carne.

— ¡Ahí está tu comida, ahora come! —ordeno el vicecomandante, Kagura quien se había acercado a ver su plato, arrugó la nariz y dejo escapar un "Miau" antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a su cojín.

— ¿Qué? No vas a comer, pues no comas. — la gata le regalo una mirada que si pudiera, Toushi ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—Quizá debería ir al veterinario y comprar gotas para dormir, una correa y un bozal. —lo dijo en voz alta, Kagura movió sus orejas.

" _ **¿Cree que soy un estúpido perro? Humano ingolante****_ **"** pensó la pequeña Kagura taladrando con la mirada al joven Hijikata.

—Grrr— acaso esa gata le había gruñido, Hijikata suspiro, decidió dejar todo así, ya estaba harto, lo único que deseaba era dormir, ya mañana vería que haría con esa gata pulgosa, apago la luz y se dirigió a su recamara, no paso cinco minutos cuando escucho un maullido lastimoso y no solo eso, alguien estaba rasgado la puerta de su cuarto.

—Estúpida gata—Tōshirō no iba a ceder, no por nada se había ganado el sobre nombre de "vice comandante demonio" — veremos quién puede más.

.

.

.

 **30 minutos, con 3 segundos después.**

Tōshirō se encontraba recostado en su futón con los ojos abiertos y un extraño tic en su ojo derecho, estaba cada vez más cabreado, la gata seguía maullado y rasgando su puerta hace más de media hora, una venita empezó a palpitar en su sien, él no iba ceder, claro que no.

 **Cuarenta cinco minutos más tarde.**

Eran más de las once de la noche y la gata no paraba de maullar, intento conciliar el sueño mas no pudo, Toushi no quería ceder pero al final si lo iba hacer.

" _Estúpida gata"_ pensó, Tōshirō resignado abrió la puerta de su habitación, frente a él se encontraba Kagura con sus ojitos lloroso, soltado un gran…

—Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuu—chilló, mientras entraba rápidamente y frotaba su cuerpo en las piernas de Tōshirō.

— ¿Pero qué?

—Miauuuuuuuu—aunque sonaba como un maullido, no era tal.

" _ **¡Estúpido humano!, ¿porque me dejas sola?, ¿acaso no sabes que algún monstruo puede atacar a la gran gura-sama?, papi no me hubiera dejado, estúpido mono, cuando llegue papi te acusare**_ "

—Que tanto maúllas—el hombre del flequillo en forma de "V" miro con cierta desconfianza a la gata, pero al ver que no hacía más que darle mimos Toushi la abrazo, prendió la luz del pequeño corredor de su casa, fue directo a busca del cojín de Kagura, no sin antes mirar el plato de ella, estaba vacío —" _así que trago la condenada"_ — luego de ello regreso a la habitación y coloco aquel cojín cerca de su futón.

— Escucha Kagura, no quiero que grites o maúlles, sino lo vuelves hacer dormirás a fuera ¿entendido? — Hijikata se sentía estúpido al habrá con esa gata como si fuera humana, como si le fuera a entender, sin embargo la gatita bajo su cabeza en forma sumisa mientras escuchaba con atención cada palabra de Hijikata.

—Miau— dejo salir la gata.

" _ **Estúpido, solo porque papi no está, pero ya verás cuando regrese",**_ Tōshirō dejo a la gata en el cojín.

—Cuando no te pones histérica, hasta pareces linda, casi podía jurar que eres una tsundere — la gata no contesto, Hijikata volvió a recostarse en su futón, esperaba que el día de mañana fuera mejor.

…..

Tsundere.

Tōshirō creía que esa gata realmente lo era, apenas despertó se encontró con que la gatita se había colado a su futón y se había quedado dormida a su lado, nada más despertó dio un grito horrible y se alejó corriendo.

" _Tsundere"_ pensó, aquella teoría cobro más sentido cuando se estaba yendo al trabajo. Apenas vio que estaba saliendo y comenzó a chillar como si la estuviera matando.

—Miau, miau, nyaru— se quejaba la pequeña gatita.

" _ **¿A dónde vas? ¡Acaso me dejaras sola, nyaru!"**_

— ¿Qué mierda es el Nyaru? — _"Aunque ese acepto me resulta familiar, ¿dónde lo he escuchado?",_ pensó mientras acariciaba su barbilla _," parece que odia quedarse sola, pero Gintoki no me dijo nada"._

—Miau, miau, nyaru _ **—"estúpido humano, no me ignores, nyaru**_ ", empezó a dar saltos alrededor de Tōshirō.

—¿Qué tienes? Porque te alteras tanto solo voy a trabajar, el estúpido de tu padre no dijo nada con dejarte sola— pero la gata no deseaba quedarse sola, a Sakata se le paso decir que Kagura odiaba quedarse sola, que él siempre la dejaba con su casera cuando salía, todo se debía a un pequeño trauma que Kagura tenía, debido que con tan solo 3 semanas de nacida fue abandonada a media carretera en una bolsa negra.

 **\- Momento Gintoki.-**

 _Gintoki casualmente iba en su motoneta cuando la encontró._

 _Él joven de veinticinco años paro su moto, se acercó aquella bolsa negra que se movía y un leve gemido salía con ella._

— _¿Pero qué? — tomo aquella bolsa para encontrarse con una pequeña bola blanca con un mancha naranja en la cabeza ,, parecía una pequeña ratita, la pobrecita no dejaba de chillar, se encontraba en mal estado por la deshidratación y Gintoki no tuvo corazón para abandonarla._

 _El veterinario le dijo que tenía 4 días así, que era un milagro que ningún auto la hubiera atropellado, además de no morir por insolación al estar en aquella bolsa negra._

 _Gracias a ese hombre, Kagura conoció el calor de una familia, pero aún tenía miedo de quedarse sola, la pobre gatita recordaba cuando fue abandonada a media carretera como sino valiera nada, o eso decía la psicóloga de gatos._

 **\- Fin de momento Gintoki.-**

—Miau, miau —volvió a chillar pero esta vez empezó a restregar su cuerpo a los pies de Toushi y comenzó hacerle ojitos.

" _ **Toushi no me dejes"**_

El vice comandante demonio —así era apodado en su trabajo— acarició la cabeza de Kagura. Pero no cedió ante aquellos ojos llorosos.

—Nos vemos y no rompas nada—Toushi se fue sin importarle la consecuencia que traería aquello.

…..

Esa misma tarde, en la residencia Okita.

Sougo se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa, dormía plácidamente hasta que sus sentidos gatunos le alertaron sobre una presencia extraña, se levantó estirando sus patitas y se acercó a la puerta de su casa.

Sentía un extraño olor mezclado con el intento de humano, sin saber porque aquel olor de Sougo le causaba confusión, era un olor dulzón y agrio, el pequeño minino saco sus garras y colmillos, tardo en darse cuenta que ese olor pertenecía a otro gato, en tan solo pensarlo la piel se le erizo.

"Ding ,Dong" sonó, Mitsuba había dejado de cocinar para ir directo a la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre Sou-chan?. —a su dueña no le paso por alta aquella posición de ataque.

—Miau…— canturrio Sougo.

" _ **No abras quería Mitsuba, el monstruo de la mayonesa quiere comerte"**_

—Tranquilo, debe ser Toushi— y en efecto, el hombre del flequillo estaba ahí con una rosa entre sus manos, Mitsuba se sonrojo mientras este le extendía aquel regalo. —Bienvenido a casa, amor— la joven Okita le dio un casto beso en los labios, acción que hizo sonrojar a Tōshirō.

—Buenas tarde, Mitsu— ella se sonrojo ante aquel diminutivo—Vamos, estoy preparado el almuerzo ¿te quedas a comer? — sin embargo no pudo ni siquiera dos paso cuando Sougo apareció ante él.

—Miauuuu, miauuuuuu,miauuuuuu—gruño el gato.

"" _ **Tú desgraciado, ese olor pertenece a otro gato",**_ el gato comenzó a olfatearlo.

—Parece que Sou-chan está feliz de verte— Hijikata miro incrédulo a su novia, a veces Mitsuba era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta del malvado gato que tenía.

—Miauuuuu,miauuuuuuuu, miauuuu.

" _ **¿Estas engañado a mi reina?, admítelo, esta con otra mujer que tiene gato, maldito bastardo con olor a mayonesa"**_ _,_ aquel vocabulario tan extenso que poseía se debía a cierta persona que imprecaba enfrente del minino y su odio desmedido por el vice comandante.

—Ya Sou-chan, deja descansar a Toushi, podrás jugar con él después del almuerzo. — el gato miro con asco aquel sujeto, sin embargo no quería hacer una escena enfrente de su dueña.

Ambos novios pasaron a la cocina, seguidos muy de cerca por un minino que no dejaba de ver a Toushi con odio puro.

—Sabes Mitsuba— Tōshirō tomo asiento en una de las tantas sillas libre de pequeño comedor para seis personas— estaba pensado que Sougo anda muy agresivo últimamente.

—Tōshi-san no otra vez.

—No Mitsuba, escucha —Sougo movió sus orejas en alerta, algo no le gustaba en aquella conversación. —Yo fui al veterinario—mintió—a consultar por el comportamiento de Sougo y el doctor me dijo que era debido a que se encontraba _"en celos"._

— ¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, cuando un gato quiere fornicar pero..

—Tōshirō que cosas dices— ante aquella mención, Mitsuba se sonrojo, mientras miraba a su pequeño minino— ¿verdad que no estás en celos Sou-chan?

El gato negó con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que …— dejo las palabras en el aire, Mitsuba miro a su novio con cierta curiosidad —creo que Sougo es gay.

— ¿Qué?

—Miauuu—chillo el gato ofendido.

" _ **¿Gay?, que estupideces dices estúpido humano"**_

—Así es—respondió el hombre de flequillo.

— ¡Él no es gay! — afirmo Mitsuba ofendida.

—Miauuuu.

" _ **Asi es"**_

—Puede que sea algo afeminado pero…

—Miauu.

" _ **¿Qué?"**_

—¡Él no es gay! ¿O si Sou-chan?" —el gato negó con la cabeza.

—Solo piénsalo, mira, la otra vez cuando te trajeron la gata en celos, Sougo no hizo nada.

—Es que Sou-chan era un bebé, todavía lo es. — defendió su dueña, al recordar cómo meses atrás una conocida trajo a su gata para que Sougo pudiera cruzarse con ella, pero Sougo ni caso le hizo, es más, la gata parecía estar urgida porque le maullaba a Sougo y le ponía en bandeja de plata su trasero, pero Sougo ni siquiera la volteo a ver, de hecho cada vez que la gata intentaba montarlo o hacer algo sexual, Sougo sacaba sus uñas y le gruñía, más de una vez la gata resulto severamente lastimada.

Mitsuba alejaba que era debido a la infancia de Sougo, el había llegado a su casa cuando tenía cuatros meses, su anterior dueño era un desgraciado que solía golpearlo y dejar a Sougo sin comer por días, era más, el pobre gato ni tenia nombre cuando lo compraron.

Si no fuera por " _él"_ que compro a Sou-chan, el pobre gato podía estar muerto.

—Mitsuba no hay que ser homofóbico, si Sougo es gay hay que aceptarlo.

—Pero él no es…

—Miauuuuuuuuu—gruño el gato.

" _ **¡Tú estúpido bastardo!"**_

—Incluso siento que Sougo está celoso de nosotros porque él…

—Miau…

" _ **¿Acaso esta insinuado que?"**_

—Se ha enamorado de mí.

" _ **¿De ti?"**_ el gato hizo una cara de asco _**"Jamás, antes muerto que enamorarme de ti hijibastardo"**_

Mitsuba se llevó las manos al rostro, mostrado una sorpresa en sus ojos y cierto recelo.

— ¿No puede ser? Pero….

Sougo no aguanto más blasfemia en su contra y tampoco el olor al gato que traía Toushi, así que se acercó a él y como buen gato que era, le dio a Toushi su merecido.

…

Toushi regresaba a su casa al atardecer tras visitar a su amada novia, había sido una tarde bastante difícil y todo gracias a que estúpido gato sádico, jamás creyó que un gato pudiera fastidiar su vida, ya tenía mucho con "él" otro como para aguantar aquel mini gato.

Recordó como luego de que Sougo lo orinara, ese sucio felino no dejó que se acercara a Mitsuba en ningún momento, no pudo besarla ni tener sexo con ella, no es que fuera un adicto aquello, pero a este paso volvería a celibato _—después de estar virgen durante casi 25 años y gracias a Mitsuba perdió su virginidad, pero aquello nadie pregunto—_ al menos aunque aquello sirvió para reforzar su teoría del Sougo era "gay" aunque su amada novia no dejaba de negarlo.

Miro su casa con cierta pesadez, se talló el puente de su nariz , traía un cigarrillo entre los labios, _"Estúpidos gatos"_ pensó, le dio una calada aquel cigarrillo para calmar los nervios que sentía, estaba casi el 99 por cierto seguro que su casa era un asco, así que mentalizado encontrarla así, procedió abrir la puerta.

Si bien tenía una idea estimada de los daños que tendría su hogar, no creyó que fuera tantos, las cosas yacían esparcidas por toda la casa, rasgados, mordidos, y orinadas, pero aquello no fue lo más interesante del asunto, busco a Kagura por toda la sala hasta encontrarla en medio, ella se encontraba acostada con la panza por fuera.

A Toushi le pareció como si estuviera embarazada, pensó lo peor, _¿acaso había comido algo malo_?, cualquier respuesta quedo descartada al miras más de cerca su casa, a un costado (a medio metro) se encontraba una caja de whiskas vacío —puesto que la caja estaba rota y la bolsa del alimento también— Kagura parecía bastante feliz, ignorando al recién llegado.

— ¡Kagura! — al escuchar su nombre la gata dio un pequeño sobresalto, miro a su cuidador quien la miraba con ojos acusadores, bajo su cabeza y soltó un pequeño _"Nyaru",_ sin embargo Hijikata la ignoro, dio dos paso al frente, no podía ser posible, acasos sus ojos mentía.

Cerca del sofá se encontraba un extraño ser descuartizado, los ojos de Hijikata se abrieron más, el cigarrillo cayó al piso, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones, el rostro de Tōshirō ensombreció.

Su más preciado secreto, su más preciado tesoro yacía cerca de sofá , como si se tratara de una escena del crimen ,su peluche de mayora— un muñeco de un hombre de mayonesa— yacía completamente descuartizado por todo el lugar, su relleno sobre salía como si se tratara de sangre de un cuerpo.

La ira comenzó a inundar su mente, la gatita se acercó a Toushi con la cabeza gacha—aun con su panza hinchada por la comida— dejo salir un lastimoso _**"miau".**_

" _ **Yo no quería Toushi, pero esa cosa daba miedo, además apestaba a mayonesa"**_

— ¡Tú! —volteo a mirarla, la mataría, pensó Tōshirō, esa estúpida gata había roto su mayor tesoro.

—Miauuuu,nyaru..

" _ **Papi te comprara otro, Toushi, solo es un peluche, hey Toushi… nyaruu"**_

— ¡Tú... Maldita gata!— aquello fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes que kagura saliera corriendo, lejos del vice comandante demonio.

La gatita sabía que si Toushi la atrapaba,tendría el mismo final que peluche mayora y ella aun no quería morir a manos de un adicto a la mayonesa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **~~HIATUS TEMPORAL~~**_

 _ **Leer las notas finales**_

* * *

 **Tsundere** *es un término japonés utilizado para describir a una persona cuyo comportamiento inicial es grosero, reservado e incluso hostil, pero que gradualmente se transforma en alguien cálido, sensible y amigable.

 **Nyaru*** es una palabra que invento mi querida **Cheli (MusumeAnon)** de su fic _" **Ven-gatita-gatita"(que tiene lemon)**_ quien amablemente me permitió usarlo, gracias mi querida cheli, recomiendo su fic :3 vaya que si 7u7

* * *

 _ **Notas finales :**_ Se suponia que en este tercer capitulo Kagura y sougo se conocería, pero como el capitulo quedo largo, quedo para el siguiente, al igual que paso con Kaguracienta, en el Fic **"sadaharu"** puse una nota aclarativa el porque estaré en **hiatus temporalmente** , muchas gracias a todos los que me esta apoyado con este fic, espero pronto regresar con mas historias y capítulos.

El próximo fic que actualizare sera **"Muñeca de porcelana"** que sera el día miércoles 07 de marzo , posteriormente entrare en Hiatus ;) de ante mano muchas gracias a los que me lee y comenta, de verdad que les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, cuidese :) nos estaremos leyendo

con cariño frany

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer :)_**

 ** _nos leemos,con cariño frany_**

 ** _Ultima actualización_**

06-03-1018


	4. Líos de gatos

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aclaraciones:

Universo Alterno

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

Cursiva, en negritas " sera lo que piense o diga los gatos.

Comedia, crack, malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Capitulo beteado por Cris ~ Shiawase Day** :) quien me ayudo en varias partes del capitulo, gracias mi beta;) y a **cheli (MusumeAnon)** por permitirme usar el **"Nyaru" (** MusumeAnon)

Disculpe los posibles errores ortográficos que se llegue a presentar, se corregirán en la brevedad posible.

* * *

 **Este fic esta dedicado a**

MusumeAnon,tamago to gohan-aru ,Ebano Wigram ,Liraz ,Melgamonster ,Shiawase Day ,Gabyru07,HelenMartinelli ,karunebulous,hitorikitefa8 ,KawaiiKagu, muchas gracias tambien a esos dos anonimos que comentarón ;)

 _Mil gracias por su apoyo, por leer este fic y regalarme un hermoso comentarios, este capitulo esta aqui por ustedes ;)_

¡GRACIAS!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- Líos de gatos.**

Mitsuba Okita estaba intranquila, camino de un lugar a otro sin dejar de mirar a Sougo, quien se encontraba sentadito enfrente de ella, la pobre mujer no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su novio, Sougo no podía ser gay.

No es que ella fuera homofóbica ni nada por el estilo, si Sougo fuera gay ella no lo dejaría de amar, no le importaría que lo fuera, pero enserio que su Sou-chan no lo era. La joven Okita siguió caminando de un lugar a otro, intentando pensar en cómo desmentir lo que Toushi había dicho.

—Sou-chan — el gato la miró fijamente— ¿eres gay? —soltó de golpe, el gato la miró horrorizado, rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Miauuu, miauuu, miau…

" _ **No Mitsuba-chan, yo soy un gato macho, miauuu, no le creas al cabeza de mayonesa, me está difamando.**_

—Sou-chan —Se negaba aceptar que Sougo amara a Toushi, su gato no parecía querer del todo a su novio, no había forma que lo amara ¿o sí?; por más que lo pensaba no se le ocurría nada, no fue hasta que el sonido de su celular la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, el nombre de Urara apareció en la pantalla del celular, al segundo timbrazo contestó.

—Buenos días Urara. —contestó amablemente, Urara era una vieja amiga de la preparatoria, era un poco quisquillosa y algo presumida, pero en lo que cabíaera una buena persona, Mitsuba no sabía por qué ella le marcaba así de repente, no solían hablar muy a menudo, de hecho, Okita podía decir que solamente dos veces en lo que llevaba del año habían hablado.

—Buenos días Mitsuba, me alegra que me contestaras, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar y tú ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien querida, Mitsuba yo…

—Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Me estaba preguntado si ¿aún tienes Sou-chan?

—Si aún lo tengo, ¿porque la pregunta?

—Es que yo… —de repente la voz de la joven sonaba más tímida— tal vez suene algo tonto, pero... yo quisiera saber si me podías prestar a Sougo.

— ¿Prestar? — se extrañó por aquello, ¿acaso tenía una plaga de ratones o qué? — ¿Para que necesitas a Sou-chan?

—Veras... mi gata esta en celo y la necesito cruzar — la joven Okita se quedó mirando a Sougo, _¿acaso eso era una señal?_ — Ha estado insoportable en los últimos días— prosiguió la joven, quejándose de su gata — y bueno Sougo es tan hermoso, luce tan fino y quisiera que él le diera hermosos gatitos a mi pequeña Eromes. ¡Ay! si la vieras es tan hermosa, seguro que Sou-chan la amará, la recuerdas, mi gata siamés, si te dije que me costó bien cara la muy canija, pero ella lo vale...—la joven siguió hablando y Mitsuba solo escuchaba, le daba igual la raza de la gata, mucho menos cuánto le costó, en realidad quería que Sougo demostrara que no era gay, si ella pudiera quisiera que la primera vez de Sou-chan fuera con otra gata más decente que la de Urara, puesto por lo que sabía, esa gata siempre andaba con muchos gatos y Urara incluso tenía que regalar los gatitos nacidos de esas relaciones clandestinas.

—Si me disculpas Urara, tengo un par de cosas que hacer, porque no me mandas un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo, sino te molesta.

—Claro que sí querida, cuídate mucho Mitsuba, saludos a Toushi y a Sou-chan.

—Si gracias — colgó tan rápido como pudo, antes de que la joven volviera a intentar hablar sobre su gata, Mitsuba suspiró, se acercó hasta Sougo, se puso de cuclillas, extendió su mano acariciando el suave pelaje de su minino, Sou-chan ronroneo.

—Miauuu, miauuu.

" _ **Ese cabeza de mayonesa me la**_ _ **pagará**_ _ **, Mitsuba"**_

—Sougo-chan ya encontré una solución— El minino solo se le quedó mirando y le restregó su cabecita en su mano— ya verás que Toushi se retractará de sus palabras, Sou-chan.

—Miauu, miauuu.

" _ **No me importa más que verte sonreír"**_ _ **,**_ para Sougo lo más importante era y sería aquella mujer, esa mujer era su diosa, lo había salvado, le dio un nombre, un hogar, él daría todo por su dueña, la cuidaría y la protegería de todos, incluso de ese intento de hombre que osaba llevársela de su lado, él se vengaría, encontraría la forma de alejar a ese hombre de su querida Mitsu-chan.

.

.

.

La gata se quejaba, pero Toushi no daría marcha atrás, cargo a Kagura hasta llegar a una tienda de mascotas más cercana.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — cuestionó la dependiente del lugar, fue entonces que Tōshirō se volteó, regalándole una sonrisa tétrica, la pobre respingo al ver esa cara de maniático que portaba el vicecomandante demonio.

—Necesito una correa y un bozal.

—Oh — la joven carraspeó — ¿qué raza de perro es?

Su sonrisa se extendió aún más.

—No es para ningún perro — susurro, fue entonces que la dependiente se fijó en lo que el hombre traía en el brazo, una bola de pelos color blanco con unamancha roja se movía intentado sin mucho éxito morderlo — es para ella.

La pobre gatita de ojos azules miró a la joven, soltó un maullido lastimero.

— Nyaruuuu— chillo la gatita moviendo sus patitas.

Nunca había escuchado que alguien comprara un bozal para gato, todavía había gente rara que compraba correas para perro y amarraba a sus gatos con ello, pero un bozal, ese hombre tenía serios problemas.

— No tenemos bozales para gatos— Toushi la miró con cara de pocos amigos, un tic nervioso apareció en uno de sus ojos —…solo tenemos para perros — dijo tímidamente.

—Entonces debe una para esta—la gata volvió a soltar un maullido, la mujer fue rápidamente a buscar lo que le pedía, Toushi alzó a la gata que lo veía con ojos brillosos.

—Nyaruuuuuuu.

" _ **Toushi, lo siento, por favor no me pongas eso"**_ _, soltó_ en un suave maullido, pero Toushi no se lo perdonaría, ese Mayora significaba mucho para él, era de edición limitada, solo existía uno en todo el planeta.

—Ni creas que poniendo esos ojitos te perdonaré, si pudiera haría que hicieras Seppuku pero no soy tan malo — _además, sería un dolor de muelas tener al estúpido de tu padre detrás de mí, ese maldito permanentado, me_ _ **l**_ _as pagará, haré que me mande hacer un peluche de mayora._

—Nyaruu,nyaruuuu.

" _ **Prometo que ya no romperé nada, pero por favor Toushi no me lo pongas".**_

La dependiente no tardó en regresar con un pequeño bozal rosa para perros chihuahuas, era de plástico parecido a una boca de pato, también trajo una correa de color rosa, todo para que combinara con la pobre gatita.

—Aquí está señor— él no dudo en amarrar a Kagura con ello, el bozal fue más difícil, ya que la gata intentaba arañar sin éxito a Toushi, al final Kagura estaba sujeta y amordazada, la pobre gatita se veía como ese sujeto de esa película que Gin por error vio, se parecía a Hannibal lecter*, el joven policía pagó a la dependiente quien no dejaba de mirar con pena a la pobre gatita, quien lloraba en silencio.

" _ **Sálvame papi, nyaruuuu"**_ _pensó la pobre gatita._

.

.

.

.

Kagura se encontraba amarrada en el barandal de la terraza, por suerte ya no traía el bozal puesto. Sin embargo, Toushi la había dejado afuera, le había sacado su cama, un tazón de comida y su tazón de agua, la dejo ahí mientras limpiaba el desastre que era su casa.

—Nyaruu, nyaruuu.

" _ **¡Estúpido policía, no puedes tratarme así nyaruuuuu!**_ _,_ _ **papi Gin te matara, nyaru, eres un estúpido, nyaruuuu"**_ , la gata no dejaba de maullar, así estuvo un largo tiempo, hasta que se cansó y se recostó en su cojín, no pudo evitar extrañar a su papi, si ese mal padre no se hubiera ido, seguramente ahora mismo Kagura estaría recostada en el sillón, mirando su serie favorita Gintama, comiendo su amado filete, pero no, estaba con ese estúpido humano.

" _ **Estúpido papi, por tu culpa quedare desnutrida"**_ chilló la gatita mirando el horizonte, _ **"aun puedo recordar el rico sabor del filete, lo suave y bien cocido que me daba papi"**_ , la gatita comenzó a babear, recordó cómo su padre le servía un grande y cocido filete de cerdo, el cómo **Gin** le sonreía y le decía _"come todo mi pequeña Kagura, hay más",_ de verdad que extrañaba a su papi, ni siquiera tenía una semana fuera, ella pronto moriría de hambre, la gata regresó su vista al tazón de croquetas.

Aun podía recordar a ese hombre sonriendo sádicamente (o eso creía con ella), el vicecomandante solo quería que Kagura perdiera unos kilos de más.

— _Estás demasiado gorda, te compre esto— le dijo mostrando una asquerosa caja de croquetas light— algún día me lo agradecerás._

— _Miau, miau, miauuuu_

" _¡Qué no estoy gorda! Y jamás te agradeceré por matarme de hambre._

Arrugó su nariz, _**"esto me ofende mucho, pero…. lo aceptaré solo por el momento, ya me vengare de ti, estúpido**_ _**mayora"**_ fue así que a regañadientes Kagura devoró sus croquetas light, al parecer Toushi no solo la torturaba no dándole su filete, sino que también la torturaba con comida de dieta.

.

Ya era de noche cuando Toushi decidió meter a Kagura a su casa, la pobre lo miraba de forma sumisa, Hijikata no pudo evitar acariciar a la gatita que parecía bastante dócil.

—Es tu culpa, si no hubieras destrozado a Mayora tal vez te hubiera dado un filete — ese tal vez era un no, pero eso no lo sabía Kagura— vamos, te daré de comer— el policía tomó todas las pertenencias de Kagura, la soltó, la pequeña gatita soltó un maullido feliz, ambos entraron a la casa, Kagura caminaba detrás de Toushi, observando el nuevo aspecto de lugar, tras los destrozos causados por ella, se sintió un poco mal, eso hasta que un pequeño sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, el hombre de ojos azules miró su celular, no dudo en contestar al tercer timbrazo, haciendo una pequeña mueca al ver de quien se trataba.

—Hasta que marcas, estúpido permanentado—soltó de golpe, el sujeto de la otra línea refunfuño.

— _Pásame a Kagura_. — Toushi no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, Kagura rápidamente escucho la voz de su papi, comenzó a saltar hacia el teléfono celular pero como no pudo por su peso, comenzó arañar la pierna de Mayora.

— ¡Estúpida gata cálmate o te quedas sin cena! —amenazó el hombre del flequillo, la gata se tranquilizó, soltado un maullido.

" _ **Papi"**_ gimió la gatita con sus ojos llorosos, _**"Toushi es malo conmigo".**_

— _¿Qué fue todo eso? ¡Estúpido mayonesa!, espero que no les estés gritando a mi niña, o te matare desgraciado_ — amenazó como todo un padre sobreprotector— _ahora pásame a mi linda gatita._

—De verdad que estás loco, ¿enserio quieres hablar con tu gata?

— _Es más que una gata, idiota, es mi linda Kagurita, más te vale que no la estés maltratando y dándole de comer tu estúpida mayonesa._

—Nyaruuu, nyaruuu.

" _ **Papi".**_

—Estúpido troglodita, toma— Toushi se puso de cuclillas, coloco el celular cerca de Kagura, marcó el altavoz del teléfono, realmente era un idiota, ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole caso a ese estúpido hombre? Todo aquello era estúpido.

— _Kagura-chan_ — se escuchó por toda la sala la voz de Sakata desde la otra línea — _¿Cómo estás, mi pequeña pelotita?_

—Nyauu, miau, miau,miauuu, nyaruuuuu.

" _ **Papi"**_ sollozo, _**"Papi, te extraño, Toushi es malo conmigo y…. ¿a quién carajos llamas pelotita?"**_ gruño la gata indignada, no era una pelota, era su pelaje que la hacía ver gorda.

— _Perdón Kagura-chan, pero enserio que tienes un par de kilitos de más_.

— ¿Nyaruuu? Miau, miau, miau.

" _ **¿Qué? estúpido papi, eres un idiota cabeza de algodón"**_ espetó enojada la gata.

— _¿A quién crees que le estas maullando, señorita? ¡Soy tu padre!_ —La gata bufó molesta— _además no estoy diciendo algo que no es verdad, Kagurita, en los últimos meses has estado subiendo de peso, casi me sacas una hernia cuando te cargué la última vez..._

—Miauuuuu, miauuuuu.

" _ **¡No estoy gorda! Es mi pelaje estúpido, además esa hernia ya la tenías, no es porque me cargas, además ¡yo no soy quien sufre ataques de la tercera edad, anciano!"**_ _, chistó la gatita._

— _¡Gin-chan no está anciano!_ — se quejó el hombre.

Toushi puso los ojos en blanco, ¿en serio ese sujeto entendía lo que le decía la gata?, él solo escuchaba maullidos y como la gata sacaba los colmillos en solo oír a su papi, parecía bastante enojada.

—… _¿Cómo te trata Toushi?_ — fue entonces que la gata miró al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules, Toushi veía como la gata se relamía los labios, parecía como una pequeña diablilla a punto de acusarlo.

Toushi arqueo una ceja, no creía que esa gata pudiera acusarlo ¿o sí?, Kagura le retuvo la mirada, sus ojos detonaba maldad pura.

—Miau, miau, nyaruu, miau, miau, ¡MIAUUU!, miau, miau, ¡MIAUUU!, miau, miau, nyaruuuuuuu…— Toushi no hablaba el lenguaje gatuno, pero él más o menos se daba una idea de que tanto le decía.

¡Maldita gata!

" _ **Es un ser horrible, no me ha dado mi filete, ¡MI Filete!, no solo eso, también compró un sucio ¡Bozal! una correa y me está dando comida de dieta, papi regresa pronto, nyaru…**_

— ¿ _Qué? ¡Estúpido Mayonesa! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi niña?_ —pregunto enojado Sakata.

—Nada. —puso los ojos en blanco, como si le pudiera decir lo que realmente haría— es una estúpida gata que no sabe comportarse, es una salvaje, una tonta gata mimada, grosera y con sobrepeso, parece una bola de grasa — masculló entre dientes, para su suerte Gin no alcanzó a oír lo último, pero la gatita sí que lo escucho, si fuera por la minina, Toushi ya estuviera muerto y enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.

— ¿Miau? miauuu, ¡Miuau, nyaru!

" _ **¿Qué dijiste, estúpido mayonesa? ¡No tengo sobrepeso, no soy una bola de grasa, nyaruuu!"**_

— _No te creo, Kagura se escucha bastante exaltada, además no deja de maullar, ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi dulce Kagurita, estúpido mayonesa?_

—No le estoy haciendo nada, es imaginación tuya.

— _Escuche algo de una correa y un… ¿bozal?_

—Miauuuu.

" _ **Si papi"**_

—Es tu imaginación, ¿acaso te estas escuchando?, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan estúpido?

— _Sí, eso es precisamente lo que creo y…—_ se escuchó un golpe, después mucha estática _— ¿Gura-chan estas bien?_ — Ahora quien hablaba era una suave voz, un poco más chillona y femenina— _Toushi ¿no te está haciendo nada malo~ aru?_

— ¿Miau?, miau, miau,miau,miau, miau,miau, miau ,miau, nryauuu.

" _ **¿Líder?, oh líder, la extraño mucho, ya quiero que regrese, por favor regrese pronto"**_ la gata ahora lucía más exaltada y maullaba con un cierto sollozo, parecía que a la segunda voz le guardaba un profundo cariño y respeto.

—Dame eso mocosa — se escuchó más forcejeos— _¿Cómo que quién soy? ¡Soy su padre, estúpida chiquilla! Yo merezco hablar con ella..._

—… _¡Eres un idiota!, no vez que Mayora la está haciendo sufrir, mi pobre Gura-chan sufre, maldito permanentado ¿Por qué no regresas a verla? …_

— _Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Solo quieres quedarte sola para que "ese sujeto venga" … ¿Qué quién me creó? ¡Soy tu padre maldita mocosa! ...No estoy exagerando nada jovencita, deja de bufar._

— _¡No he hecho nada malo! —_ Se defendió la otra voz.

— _¿Crees que soy estúpido o qué? No creas que me he olvido de esos paquetes que encontré en la basura, él lo trajo ¿verdad? Él lo trajo para que ustedes hicieran eso y aquello_ — lloraba el pobre hombre

— _¡Ya te dije que no son condones! Son sobres de condimento para ramen._

— _Ahora le dicen así, ¿no? ¿Me crees idiota?_ — El hombre comenzó a chillar más _— ¿Cómo te convenció? ¿Qué te dijo para que cayeras?... mi Kagura-chan, mi hija haz sido manipulada, le abriste las piernas a ese maldito bastardo._

— _¡Él no me está manipulando!_ _—_ Toushi miro a la gata, ambos se quedaron callados. _—Yo no…no le abierto las piernas a nadie._

— _El pecado te ha carcomido—el hombre ignoró a su hija— mi pequeña niña, mi pequeña e inocente hija ha sido manipulada, es una pecadora._

—… _¡Me estas ofendiendo!_

—Miauu—soltó la gatita.

" _ **Líder"**_

— _Dime Kagura-chan, dime la verdad, ¿todavía tienes tu flor? No le mientas a tu papi, hija pecadora._

— _¡AHHHH! —chillo la voz femenina frustrada._

— _No Kagura-chan, no, en la cara noooo. —_ se escuchó un golpe seco, luego un sonido horrible, de ahí estática, Hijikata apretó el botón de colgar, suspiro mientras regresaba su vista a la gata.

—Miauu, miau, nyaruu.

" _ **Papi, líder, nyaruu",**_ sollozo la gata, la conversación había concluido, Toushi y Kagura se miraron nuevamente.

—Espero que estén usando lo que les di— resopló Hijikata dejando el celular a un lado— sería horrible que se reprodujeran esos dos, sobre todo considerando lo histérico que se pondría tu estúpido padre. — Hijikata no quería pensar en ello, era horrible imaginar un mini sádico corriendo por todos lados, peor aún, que fuera idéntico a ese bastardo. —Vamos a comer, ya fue mucho drama por hoy y espero por tú bien que te comportes.

La gata lo miró de forma sumisa.

—Miau— soltó la pequeña Kagura. Sin embargo, en el fondo solo planeaba cómo matar a ese hombre.

.

.

.

Mitsuba se quedó mirando a Sougo por un largo tiempo, ¿de verdad acepto que Sou-chan estuviera con esa gata?, ¿sabía él que tendría que hacer "eso con ella"? ahora que lo pensaba, ¿los gatos saben cómo reproducirse?

—Sou-chan — lo llamó, el gato se encontraba en su regazo mirando la telenovela de las nueve, alzó su rostro hacia su ama.

—Miauu. — dejo salir, mientras movía su cola de un lugar a otro.

" _ **Si, Mitsu-chan"**_

—Tú sabes lo que harás ¿verdad? — el gato la miró fijamente, Mitsuba sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

—Miauuu…

" _ **¿De qué hablas Mitsu-chan?"**_

—Sou-chan…tú harás eso— la mujer no sabía cómo hablar de sexo, siempre había sido bastante recatada en ese aspecto, sobre todo cuando hablo de sexo con su pequeño hermano y aunque Sou-chan fuera un gato, no dejaba de ser incómodo hablar de ello —s-solo…—trago saliva— solo déjate llevar, la primera vez a veces resulta un poco rara— sin querer recordó su primera vez con Hijikata. Ambos estaban nerviosos, Toushi incluso se había tomado la molestia de rasurar su sexo (a diferencia de ella) Mitsuba se sintió bastante apenada por ello, aunque a Hijikata pareció no importarle, él simplemente sonrió dulcemente y le dijo _"A mí no me molesta Mitsu, si tu estas cómoda así, por mí no hay ningún problema"._

Aunque al principio fue algo incómodo, una vez que ambos estuvieron juntos las cosas fueron diferentes, Toushi fue bastante dulce e incluso cuando ya estaba dentro de ella, le cuestionó si le dolía, jamás olvidará como beso su rostro y le susurró al oído cuanto la amaba. Si bien Toushi a veces parecía bastante frío y déspota, en la intimidad era diferente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ya tiene tiempo que no estamos juntos— hablo en voz alta, olvidándose por completo su charla con su minino.

—Miauuu.

" _ **Mitsuba"**_

—Oh cierto estábamos hablando, ¿no es así Sou-chan? —Sonrió nuevamente acariciando la barbilla de su gato— creo que ustedes se llevan por sus instintos, tal vez estoy pensado mucho esto, lo siento Sou-chan, seguro sabrás que hacer cuando la veas.

—Miau…

" _ **¿Hacer que?"**_ Sin embargo, su ama no volvió a decirle nada, regresó su vista a su televisor.

.

.

Dos días después Kondo Isao, el comodante de Toushi llegó a visitarlo (ya que Toushi había pedido dos días libres, para arreglar las cosas con la gata de Sakata) ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala, Kondo miraba a la pequeña gatita, siempre había tenido debilidad por los animales, tal vez se debía a que su rostro se asemejaba mucho a un gorila y por ende a un animal, los animales se entendían entre ellos ¿no?

Kagura parecía bastante arrepentida tras el asesinato de su peluche Mayora, aunque no estaba del todo convencido, en esos dos días no había visto a Mitsuba, solo habían hablado por teléfono y por lo que ella le dijo, encontró una manera de aclarar el asunto del gato gay.

—Es porque está solita— soltó Kondo, una vez escuchado la trágica historia de su peluche asesinado— ¿verdad que sí, gatita? —la gatita le mordió su dedo, con el cual Kondo intentaba acariciar.

— ¡Oye tú respeta a Kondo-san! —La gata bajo la mirada de forma sumisa.

—Miau, miau, nyaruuu.

" _ **Pero Toushi, parece un gorila**_ **"** se quejó la gatita, la risa de Kondo no se hizo esperar, le causaba bastante gracia de ver como el vicecomandante intentaba poner en regla aquella gatita.

—Piensas meter disciplina a la gata de Sakata, la tiene desde que era un bebé y será difícil, la tiene criada peor que una reina, ¿verdad pequeñita? — Kondo no había perdido oportunidad de acariciar su cabeza, su pelaje era bastante suave, además la forma en que Kagura ronroneo la hizo ver más tierna, en cierta forma le recordaba aquella china que no dejaba de llamarlo gorila, ahora que lo pensaba, Kondo miro a detalle a la pequeña gatita, rápidamente se dio cuenta de un hecho obvio.

— ¡Chinita! — exclamo, la gatita soltó un leve "miau".

" _ **Si, ¿cómo lo supiste?, soy china, ¡Como la Líder-sama!**_

— ¿China? ¿Qué tiene que ver la hija de Sakata aquí?

—No lo ves, Toushi — Kondo tomo a la gatita entre sus manos, esta vez ella no lo mordió, sino que se dejó mimar — se parece a la china.

—Ya lo sé e incluso tiene su actitud de…. —De pronto una idea fugaz paso por su mente. Toushi miro a la gatita, ella trago saliva al ver cómo el hombre sonreía malévolamente.

" _Sería posible…esa gata se parecía aquella china, al igual que ese sucio gato se parecía aquel mocoso, si ellos se parecían, entonces había una posibilidad que ambos se pudieran… ¿matar?",_ Toushi comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tanto Kondo como Kagura sudaron frío, una malévola idea comenzaba a formularse en la cabecita del vicecomandante demonio.

Al parecer había encontrado su carta del triunfo.

—Tal vez no sea mala idea cuidarte, eh, pequeña gata —Toushi tomo a Kagura entre sus brazos, acarició su mentón, la gata vio pasar toda su vida delante de sus ojos, lo que ese hombre tramaba no sería nada bueno, de eso no cabía duda.

—Miauuuu...

" _ **Papi, sálvameee".**_

..

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Okita, Mitsuba está tan feliz, hoy por fin probaría que Sougo no era gay, miraba a su gato con tanto amor y cariño, acarició su cabecita.

—Es hora del baño Sou-chan, necesitamos ponerte más guapo, yo serás todo un gato adulto— el minino no entendía lo que su ama trataba de decirle. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa era más que suficiente para que él sonriera de la misma forma.

Lo que él no sabía era que su pureza estaba en peligro y quizá las cosas se tornarían más raras en los siguientes días.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

De ante mano me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, sobre todo por no cumplir mi problema de actualizar doble, la cuestión es que no he podido escribir la siguiente parte y ya pasaron dos meses desde que hice la encuesta, muchos me preguntaba mediante comentarios en fb que cuanto actualizaría, no podia darles una fecha exacta porque aun siendo la autora, no siempre tengo la inspiracion de escribir el fic que deseo, sobre todo cuando es comedia (mas cuando mi humor no ha estado bueno en los ultimos meses) por eso mismo comente en el grupo okikagu si deseaba que actualizara tan siquiera la primera parte mientras intento escribir la continuación( que posiblemente se de en diciembre :'v).

Me siento bastante avergonzada, no tenia previsto nada de lo que me ha ocurrido en estos dos meses, cuando empece a escribir gatos a mediados de agosto, me encontraba bastante feliz y alegre, las ideas fluía y las escenas salia mas rápido de lo que imaginaba, pero a mediados del mes ocurrieron cosas que hizo que mi humor cambiara, ya tengo pensado la idea del capitulo siguiente pero no la manera de plasmarlo, por eso prefiero a que las ganas aparezca y pueda darle un capitulo que se merecen, prometo que sera largo y esta vez si sera el reencuentro de estos dos.

Se que muchos desean que estos dos se conozca, pero al principio el fic no tenia una idea concreta, solo que los fan art eran tan hermosos que no dejaba de imaginarme al OkiKagu peleando, de ahi surgió una drama que tomo forma, una que necesita tiempo para desarrollarse correctamente.

Si he de ser sincera al principio gatos empiezo con una idea de un oneshot pero debido a la aceptación de mucho x3 se alargo, de verdad que no pensé que a muchos le gustaría, así que me tomo bastante el tiempo en pensar lo que ocurriría.

 **Les daré un par de spoiler mientras esperan el siguiente capitulo.**

 ***** Kagura y Sougo se conocerán por fin.

 ***** Sougo tendrá varias propuestas indecente.

 ***** Toushi arma un plan en contra de Sougo.

 ***** La duda sobre la sexualidad de Sougo continuara

 ***** Y habrá demasiadas cosas absurdas que hará a mas de uno reírse, habrá referencia de ciertas películas y el drama entre estos dos gatos apenas comenzara, solo les diré que Kagura no se la dejara fácil a Sougo xDDD

XD esto y más en el siguiente capitulo de gatos , _"Cuando Sougo conoció a Kagura"_

 **antes de irme quería saber que les pareció el capitulo.**

 **¿Se esperaban lo de mitsuba y su idea de probar que sougo es gay?**

 **¿Se esperaba a la otra Kagura?**

 **¿Que piensan que planea toushi?**

 **¿Creen que Sougo deje de ser virgen?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el momento HijiMitsu y su primer encuentro sexual? XDD no se esperaba lo de toushi verdad 7u7 xDD**

Por cierto, el capitulo original tenia 2700 palabras, al final fueron **3800 palabras** :) nada mal, fueron más de 1000 palabras de más x3

 _Gracias a todos por leer , votar, comentar y agregar a favoritos :)_

 _nos leemos pronto, con cariño frany_

 _05/10/2018_


End file.
